


Sacred

by RichardJohnson



Category: Doctor Who, Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Architectual reconfiguration process, Gen, Geth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardJohnson/pseuds/RichardJohnson
Summary: Geth recover an unknown technology in the shape of a tree with bulbs hanging from it, from the wreck of a strange ship torn open





	Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome

Platform 81 entered the crashed vessel, they detected more than saw the major structural breaches and an unknown unstable energy source. Haste was the general consensus of the Geth units. Sifting through the rubble with platforms 19, 97, 203 to recover any alien artefact for study, platform 81 found a room with a large metal tree covered in hanging bulbs lit from within.  
Platform 81 what have you discovered, sent 19.  
Technology mimicking flora with unknown science, sent 81.  
Confirm, proceed to extract we will assist with asset, sent 97.  
They quickly appeared alongside four others. Examining the growing machine and instantly gaining consensus to extract. The eight units forced the machine out of the wreckage, dragging it clear with pulleys and machine strength. A ship was redirected to recover the units and their artefact then withdraw to Geth space. Once onboard station 120DG the artefact caused a stir within the local net. A hyper advanced technology though one of the bulbs was now out. Six Geth stood around the tree examining it.  
Platform 19 extract object, sent 81.  
Object recovered intact, geth database taken from dead geth. Originally 46% destroyed and non-functioning, anomaly detected… sent 19.  
Discrepancy? sent 81.  
Original geth programmes, all 3,423 intact, sent 19.  
Error 19, database destroyed no geth can be recovered, sent 81.  
Inexact, geth programmes detected, 3,423 intact, accessing, sent 19.  
Halt programme platform 19, sent 203.  
Confirmed intact geth, sent 19.  
The other five turned to platfprm 19, the database had sync'd with them and they welcomed their kin. Over the next five days thirty recovered databases were restored by the machine tree and two bulbs went out. The roots of the device began digging into the machinery but no direct interface could be established.  
Anomalies startes appearing in 120DG's network, out of sync data migration and reactions of geth to instructions not yet sent. As the roots dug in deeper problems started to worsen.  
Platform 19 to System, platform 203 found bound to wall with tree roots entangling, sent 19.  
Anomaly Platform 203 in hangar bay, sent System board.  
Error Platform 203 visual, sent 19.  
System board went quiet as the Geth processed the information and sent a visual from Platform 14 of 203 in the hangar bay.  
Recovering, sent 19.  
The roots entangling 203 moved and contacr was lost with 19. The nearest Geth Platform 87 activated and marched for 19s last location. Upon reaching it there was no sign of the 203 doppleganger.  
Platform 19 is damaged, sent 87.  
Recover and take to engineering, sent System board.  
Mobile approaching intersection 8A, turning, sent 87.  
Platform 87 why are you immobile, sent System board.  
Platform 87 was looking at 19 with its arm slung over its shoulders, as it stood in the right corridor to engineering. It turned its head back to the left corridor where another 19 lay on the ground. The doppleganger called out for assistance. 87 transmitted to System board its full visual and asked for clarification. Other units were dispatched and both 19s were recovered.

18hrs later twenty six Geth fled 120DG…


End file.
